1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cargo bed and a vehicle, and more specifically to a cargo bed including a rear fender, and to a vehicle including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there is proposed a variety of off-road vehicles (e.g., Recreational Off-Highway Vehicles (ROVs)). Generally in this type of vehicles, there is provided a cargo bed above a pair of rear wheels for hauling cargo.
Referring to FIG. 28, a cargo bed 1 includes a main body portion 2, a pair of rear fenders 3a, 3b, and a tail gate 4. Referring to FIG. 29, the main body portion 2 is made of a metal material, for example, and includes a bottom portion 2a, a pair of side wall portions 2b, 2c and a front wall portion 2d. The pair of rear fenders 3a, 3b are made of a resin material for example, and are attached to the pair of side wall portions 2b, 2c. The tail gate 4 is made of materials which include a metal and a resin, for example, and is openable/closeable, being attached to a rearward end region of the bottom portion 2a. 
Referring to FIG. 30 and FIG. 31, the side wall portion 2b has a substantially L-shaped section. Specifically, the side wall portion 2b has a main side wall portion 5a which extends upward from a left edge of the bottom portion 2a (see FIG. 29), and a flange portion 5b which extends leftward from an upper edge of the main side wall portion 5a. The rear fender 3a is attached to the flange portion 5b so as to cover an upper surface of the flange portion 5b. The rear fender 3a is fixed to the flange portion 5b with a plurality of rivets 5c, for example. Though not explained in further detail, the side wall portion 2c has the same arrangement as the side wall portion 2b whereas the rear fender 3b has the same arrangement as the rear fender 3a. 
With these arrangements, the cargo bed sometimes has an attachment of various types which is attached thereto for a purpose of enhanced convenience of the cargo bed. For example, in the cargo bed 1 described thus far, an attachment 6 is provided on an upper surface of the rear fender 3a as shown in FIG. 32. Then, a fastener 7, for example, is inserted from above the attachment 6 through the attachment 6, the rear fender 3a and the flange portion 5b. The attachment 6 is thus fixed to the cargo bed 1.
In this case, however, the rear fender 3a which is made of a resin is located between the attachment 6 and the flange portion 5b, so it is difficult to fix the attachment 6 strongly to the cargo bed 1.
One idea to overcome this would be to cut off part of the rear fender 3a as shown in FIG. 33, so as to expose an upper surface of the flange portion 5b. In this case, it is possible to fix the attachment 6 directly to the flange portion 5b, so it is possible to fix the attachment 6 strongly to the cargo bed 1. However, cutting off part of the rear fender 3a so as to expose the upper surface of the flange portion 5b can lead to a problem that there will be a gap 8 between an edge region of the flange portion 5b and the rear fender 3a. In this case, the gap 8 can cause a nuisance such that muddy water, etc. splashed by a rear wheel (not illustrated) will find a way to come out of the rear fender 3a, resulting in dirty outer surfaces of the rear fender 3a. 